


【警探組】秘密

by Falcon_lion



Series: 祕蜜 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: ＊警探組　：人類！漢克ｘ人類！康納＊前篇順序無差   秘蜜 、那夜＊ｐｗｐ，就是個黃文(正色)＊私設：康納：大學生，在學校跟柯爾是好朋友漢克：底特律警局副隊長，兒子柯爾





	【警探組】秘密

看起來覺得奇怪的不只是柯爾。

他細細的看著他的好友的側臉，對方正看著眼前的課程一眼不眨，看似認真，但他覺得他並沒有專注於他平時會認真對待的課程上，他的功課很好，歸咎於他平日的上課態度及一板一眼筆記複習，但現在那個全校第一的傢伙居然在課堂上出神。  
他還發現那平常只會笑出皮笑肉不笑的經典表情的人（柯爾覺得那表情可以做成一個表符），居然會在發呆的時候露出了他沒看過的笑容。

「這是戀愛了吧。」

柯爾聞聲看向坐在他旁邊的崔西，她也在觀察康納，纖細的手指將手上的鉛筆轉了一圈，她的另一隻手指曖昧的滑向了自己的鎖骨處。

「戀愛？」柯爾覆述了一次她所說的話，他完全不相信，康納幾乎都跟自己混在一塊，不然都看他自己一個人待著，也鮮少使用手機與人聊天什麼的，他再次狐疑的看向他的好友，甚至順著崔西的視線看向康納反常的高領毛衣，他不怕冷，即使冬天也都幾乎穿著輕薄的衣物。  
「我覺得不像。」他的喃喃像是給自己聽的。  
他的注目禮終於讓康納回過了頭，他臉上少見的笑容斂去，換上了平日的淡淡神情，甚至偏了偏頭，表示對他的注目感到疑惑。  
「不，沒事。」柯爾頓了頓，才突然想到什麼似的往他身旁靠了靠，幾乎是蹭到了他身上。「康納，過幾天是聖誕節了，你有要跟誰過嗎？」  
他看到康納漂亮的眼睛轉了一圈，不知是不是他看錯，柯爾在其中看到些許狡捷，康納看向他，搖了搖頭，「沒有，你呢柯爾。」  
「我打算參加聖誕節派對，玩個通宵。」他勾著了康納的肩膀，像是個好哥們的姿勢。「這次一定要把一個漂亮妹子回來。」  
柯爾看到了康納又露出了那難以言喻的笑容，但他的視線卻定在了康納領子間若隱若現的紅斑——那怎麼看都是吻痕。

「弟弟們或許會來，我就不去了，你加油吧。」

康納沒有注意到柯爾的視線，那吻痕在白皙的皮膚上顯得非常色情，這與康納禁慾的形象完全對比，柯爾甚至花了番力氣才忍住用手拉開他領子看下面到底還藏了多少個色情的印痕。

他開始相信崔西所說的戀愛了，而且他作為他的好友卻不知道他的對象是誰，這讓柯爾心理有些不是滋味。

 

柯爾在外頭抽著菸，他看著在對面店家挑著禮物的康納，他前面已經挑了兩個禮物了，他說是給弟弟們的，但他還沒有結束挑選，甚至真的陷入了苦惱之中，他自己挑了些東西給漢克及一些朋友的禮物後就在一旁等待，他朝天空吐了煙霧，然後看到了另個人走向正在挑禮物的康納。  
不知道是什麼衝動驅使，他捻熄了菸頭跑了進去。

「學長，你也來挑禮物？」  
他聽到康納略為沙啞的聲響，不知出於什麼心態，柯爾沒有上前，反而躲在後面的櫃子邊偷聽。  
「啊，康納你是要挑給弟弟的嗎。」  
他用著玻璃的反光看到那深色膚色的高大男人，他身體被好好的包裹在風衣中，但那仍然顯現的出好看的曲線，這個位置看不到他的表情。  
「嗯，挑完了，可是還有一個禮物我沒什麼頭緒。」  
「嗯？你有要特別送的對象了？」他的口氣有些揶揄。  
柯爾從另一邊的角度看到那男人用手捏了捏康納翹起的髮尾，稀有的異色虹膜饒有趣味的看著眼前的康納。  
「可以這麼說，但是沒有想法。」康納並沒有阻止那人揉捏頭髮的手。「學長你要送給賽門還是諾絲？」

不知道是店內的暖氣太強還是其他原因，柯爾覺得康納的面頰是緋紅的，像個剛接觸愛情的羞怯孩子，這個認知讓他驚嚇了一陣。

「哦，別提這個了，我跟你一起挑吧。」像是想到了什麼修羅場，馬庫斯有點懊惱的揉了揉眉間，他將康納手上拿著的奇怪玩偶放回了架子上。  
「柯爾在外頭，我給他發個訊息。」  
「喔，我才想怎麼沒看到他，你們總是在一起。」  
「有嗎？」  
柯爾在康納要發訊息的時候適時的走向他們，他合理懷疑，他可能跟馬庫斯在一起。

 

柯爾看著康納仔細地包好他要送出的禮物，他撐著頭啜飲眼前的飲料，一雙深色眼睛微微瞇起，似乎注意到柯爾的視線，康納抬頭看向他，「你的禮物聖誕節那天在給你吧，別一直看著我。」  
「你跟馬庫斯學長在交往嗎。」他幾乎是忍不住的開口。  
康納手上包禮物的動作頓了頓，用著奇怪，應該說狐疑的眼神看向他。  
「不，並沒有呢。」他似乎不想繼續這個話題，所以抿上了嘴，柯爾覺得如果這傢伙有個指示燈的話應該會是紅色的。  
「我以為你跟他在交往呢。」柯爾將最後一口飲料喝完，然後再次看了一眼那若隱若現的吻痕，那印記就像是烙在他心理，成為一個抹不去的疤。

 

難得的假日，到了平安夜，底特律照常下著雪，天空呈現著昏暗的顏色，這天氣讓人不想出門，天知道那些情侶多沒神經，在這種天氣出門約會，又不是傻了。  
漢克將自己丟入沙發裡，室內溫度適中，甚至偏暖，他打開了電視，轉到了球隊比賽的頻道，然後爽快地喝了一大口啤酒。  
「叮────」  
漢克的手頓了一下，他記得今天柯爾有告訴他要參加甚麼聖誕節派對的，明天晚上或後天才會回來的，這個時間大家都在享受平安夜和平，他有點不甘願地放下啤酒，然後走去開門。

外頭的風雪偏大，開啟一點門縫就有少許冰冷的強風灌入溫暖的室內，漢克不自覺的打了個小哆嗦。  
待他看到外頭等待的人時，他有想把門關上的衝動，但那人用著濕潤著的琥珀色眼睛看他時，他頓時覺得這傢伙生來就是剋他的。  
「操....有什麼事嗎?」他把手撐在門邊，惡聲惡氣的說著。「平安夜應該要去找你喜歡的男孩還是女孩，不是要來找我這個老頭吧。」  
康納穿著厚厚的連帽外套，並將帽子戴著，帽緣上還有白色的毛絨，讓他的臉看起來小了些，鼻尖微紅，看起來像是凍傷的，也像是聖誕老人的馴鹿般可愛。  
裝上個鹿角他應該也挺適合的，漢克有點歪題的想著。  
「我就想來見你，而且我還欠你一杯酒不是？」他眼睛微彎，嘴角微勾，甚至朝他眨了眨眼。「不請我進去坐嗎？外頭很冷的。」

漢克知道這傢伙是算準了柯爾不在的時間來的，拿他沒辦法的讓開了身子，他看著康納如入自家一樣的輕鬆，他將外套脫掉時，裡面只穿了件圓領毛衣，漢克甚至看到他前幾個禮拜留下的咬痕及吻痕仍健在，雖然已經淡化不少了。  
他不自覺的挪開了視線。  
「漢克，你吃飯了嗎。」  
「呃，是還沒...，你他媽在幹嘛。」  
漢克看到康納逕自走到了廚房，圍上了平時根本沒有人在用的圍裙，然後從包包裡拿出了一些像是食材的東西，放到了流理台上。

「做飯，漢克。」

他回答得如此理所當然，而不知道這個小兔崽子又要耍什麼花樣的漢克到是戰戰兢兢地喝著已經索然無味的啤酒。  
沒多久，廚房就傳來一陣陣食物的香味，他坐在沙發上左躺右稱就是不對勁，所以他乾脆踱步晃到了康納的背後，他看著他熟練的使用刀具及鍋具，這些東西應該是上次整理時拿出來的。  
他家已經好幾年都沒開伙了，所以此時出現在他家的這個可以被稱作溫馨的氣息，也從他前妻死後就沒有了。  
他不知被甚麼驅使著走到了餐廳，並拉開後頭餐桌旁的椅子坐下，仔細端詳他的背影，康納的背脊一如他看到的挺直，圓領毛衣寬大的遮住了他身材的線條，但他知道衣服下的皮膚通常是微涼，肌理紋路優美，他沒有穿他平常常穿的牛仔褲，而是穿了一條有些皮質還有些分不出材質的褲子，略帶緊身的效果將他漂亮的雙腿線條完全表現出來，而那緊俏的臀部藏在毛衣底下若隱若現。  
漢克從他捲起的毛衣看到纖細的白皙手腕，在抬頭時與他對上了眼。

康納正將義大利麵放到桌上，他們倆個之間僅只隔了食物的香氣及冒著白煙的熱氣。  
模糊的那端，康納看到他所看過的世界最美的藍眼睛。  
就像是理所當然一般，他撥開了那霧氣，然後準確的找到了他藏在鬍子中的唇。  
帶著些許啤酒味，他們用互相的嘴唇撕摩了一陣，並沒有太過深入的吻，淺嘗輒止。  
「還沒吃飯呢。」康納慢慢的退回了食物熱氣後頭，他的面容變得有些模糊，但他可以看見他臉頰染著紅暈，在那後面的眼睛微微帶著水光。「趁熱吃。」  
漢克回過神才知道自己又被他牽著鼻子走了，但卻沒有平常的奇怪情緒，反而心裡有一股說不出的暖流，他試圖忽略。  
漢克看著他走回對面的位置上落座，用著叉子將義大利麵捲成一球，然後放入口中咀嚼，他的嘴很小，但卻能把他的....咳....他在想什麼。  
漢克不能淡定的埋頭將義大利麵吃完，但有點懊惱他吃不出什麼味道，他的思想及意識被他牽著走，只要遇到他，他就會在次天人交戰，他知道，對他來說他是如此的具有吸引力，他不能抑止自己想觸碰他。

「我帶了酒來。」康納似乎沒有受到什麼影響，自然的起身走到他放包包的位置，從他剛剛手邊提著的袋子中拿出一瓶威士忌，以那在瓶中流動的液體色澤不難看出是好貨色。  
他為兩人各斟了半杯，放了一些冰塊，然後回到位置上，將其中一杯放到了年長男人的面前。  
「聖誕節快樂。」他被迫跟他輕輕撞了撞杯緣，像個對節日充滿期待的臭小鬼，漢克啜了口溫潤的酒液，確實是個上好貨色，且那酒水的色澤跟他的眼睛顏色有點相似。

「喂？」  
漢克抬頭看向對面的青年，他仍穿著他家的圍裙，用著肩膀與頭夾著那輕薄的電話，脖子在黃色的光線下映照出了性感的光影，雙手正細細的清洗他們吃完的盤子，以及他們積在那的器皿。  
「我不是說我今晚有約嗎。」安靜的室內他可以聽到電話那頭的人帶著不滿的聲線，似乎在抱怨什麼。  
「我下次會補償你的，別生氣了」「我禮物當然買了，寄到你宿舍了。」「下次陪你去看你想看的演唱會，不帶900，別氣了。」

漢克沒有聽過他這樣的語氣，帶著一些溫柔及放縱，像是安撫一隻炸毛的貓咪，他活用著語言讓對面的人口氣放緩了許多。

不知道是什麼情緒驅使，待他回過神時，他已經站在他的身後。  
康納只比他矮了些，他可以看到被染著黃光的白皮膚，那頸脖下隱約可看到淡淡的血管紋路，像是邀請他啃咬。而他也這麼做了。  
「啊！」  
康納身體大大的顫了一下，口中的驚叫在他耳裡聽起來誘人，他的手忍不住從毛衣的下擺伸入撫摸那緊實的年輕軀體，那如同他記憶中的微涼身軀。

漢克搞不清楚自己希望這孩子離自己遠點是因為年齡、道德，還是什麼其他不知道的原因，但他知道如果他陷下去了就絕對不會在放開他。

他希望事情在無法控制之前他能夠做出選擇。

康納已經將電話掛斷，也不管對面那人的疑問，他雙手撐在流理台上，背脊及胸口傳來溫熱且帶著繭的觸感，男人溫熱的氣息噴灑在他頸邊，他腦袋幾乎痲痹，無法思考，他沒有想過漢克會主動求歡，總是處著主動地位這次突然反轉過來幾乎讓他反應不及。  
他感覺到他鬍子扎著自己的臉頰，濕熱的舌頭輕舔他剛才咬的位置，讓他忍不住想轉過身子，但男人的手就像是鐵鉗一般緊緊的扣住他的腰，另隻手已經開始按壓他胸前的乳頭，在指腹間輕捏，像是想要讓它變成他所希望的形狀般，甚至用指甲尖刺激。  
「阿...漢克...。」他幾乎全身都在顫抖，漢克手觸摸過的地方像是發出了電流，麻的他幾乎腿軟，他發出了自己都沒聽過的呻吟喘息，而康納現在只能用手撐著流理台，靠著漢克抓著他不讓他因為腿軟而倒下。 

 

「你這小騷貨，是不是在酒裡加了什麼。」漢克啃著他的脖子，然後在青年轉過頭時，再次吻上他因為快感而閉不起的唇。  
沒有像剛才一樣淺嚐，幾乎是想要將他吞噬般，他們互相啃咬著對方伸出的舌頭，然後兩人不同的氣息被這樣的舉動揉合在一起。  
「沒有，那只是普通的酒，漢克。」在喘息間，他試圖向他解釋，但男人其實也沒有那麼在意他的答案。「先讓我把圍裙脫了，會弄髒。」  
漢克寬大的手撫向康納已經被撐起的褲襠輕輕搓揉，他終於感覺到這褲子僅僅只是外觀看起來像是皮質，摸起來仍然是偏向棉質的。  
再次埋頭嗅聞著他年輕活力的體味，而圍裙上傳來那種放在櫃子裡久了會有的奇怪味道，並沒有衝突，反而讓他有種奇怪的衝動，他舔著青年近在咫尺的耳廓，那裏已經被染上了深色的緋紅，他在他耳邊刻意的吹氣，「不用脫了，這樣很好。」

 

他的臀部可以被他一手掌握，他想。

 

他輕輕搓揉著那觸感極佳且曲線優美的臀部，然後動了動已經在柔軟穴口中的手指，漢克看著那從來都是挺直的背脊，因為刺激而彎曲成漂亮的弧度，康納現在只能趴在流理台上喘息。  
那穴口比自己想像中的柔軟，像是前面康納就已經為他準備過了一般，他輕易地可以放入兩指。  
「你有帶吧，保險套跟潤滑液。」漢克抽出了在裏頭肆虐的手指，然後忍不住在他白皙的臀部上打了一掌。  
「嗚...有的，在包包的前面袋子。」他幾乎融成一攤水，連回答他的口音都成了哭腔，漢克忍不住覺得他這樣真是可愛極了。  
他從包裡取來了東西，擠了潤滑液就再次將手指擠入柔軟炙熱的穴口，他一手撸動他在前方顫抖的可憐花莖，然後在擴張中他在裏頭按壓到了一個突起，他先用指尖刮饒然後用力按下。  
「阿!...嗚嗚嗚...!」  
康納先是更大幅度的顫抖，然後身子整個軟下去，被漢克好好的托住，然後驚訝的發現康納已經因為那個刺激而高潮了一次。  
「太快了吧，小兔崽子，我就弄得你那麼舒服嗎。」  
康納趴在流理台上張口喘著氣，眼角及耳廓，甚至漢克看到他連頸脖後頭都染上了艷紅色，他忍不住湊過去舔弄，他感覺他原本微涼的體溫已經上升。  
「恩....舒服，漢克。」

 

他抽出了已經擴張好的手指，將已經帶好保險套的粗長陰莖塞入了柔軟的後穴，擠出了不少的潤滑液，但也因為這樣可以很順利的長驅而入，漢克聽到康納發出了細細地呻吟，有著刻意的壓制，他趴在流理台上，並沒有抬起頭，他的手指可憐巴巴的扣在桌上，僅僅只有上身穿著圍裙及毛衣，毛衣還被撩開，他可以看到蝴蝶骨性感的突起，下體光裸，這讓漢克想到甚麼奇怪的play。  
但他卻該死的為此而興奮。  
「阿...漢克，好舒服...。」  
他開始挺動時，他們的連結處發出了淫糜的水聲，然後他雙手扣住眼前那白皙的腰肢，開始大開大合的挺弄，他幾乎將陰莖整個抽出，然後用力頂入，溫暖的室內只剩下他的囊袋拍打他臀部的聲音，還有康納幾乎泣不成聲的呻吟。  
「你喜不喜歡警察叔叔這樣操你?」他再次拍打了白皙的臀部，那裏已經因為他們的撞擊而顯得泛紅，像是個剛熟透的果實般可口。  
「喜歡，我喜歡...，漢克我喜歡你。」他幾乎是哭喊著說出這句話，身體幾乎像是痙攣般地狠狠顫抖，白皙的皮膚所見都泛出了粉紅色的漂亮色澤。  
這句話讓漢克怔住，他將粗大的性器挺到底，用全身壓住幾乎癱軟的漂亮青年，他舔了舔他燥熱的耳廓，在他耳邊喃喃:「喜歡我?我只是個中年老頭。」  
「你只是喜歡我這樣操你吧，騷貨。」他刻意的用著低俗的言語刺激他，然後將埋伏在他身體裡的性器抽出，在整個頂入，深深的頂到了他最敏感的位置。

「嗚...我也不知道，我都喜歡。」康納被他頂得全身再次痙攣了一次，甚至漢克懷疑他又高潮了一次，他看到他扶在流理台上，肩膀微微顫抖。  
細細的嗚嚶就像是在啜泣一般。  
漢克突然覺得自己說得太過分，他一把將康納翻過身，看到他幾乎哭紅的雙眼，琥珀色的眼睛在燈光刺激下再次用力地眨出了淚珠，康納幾乎用手無意義的遮住臉，但那紅透了的鼻尖仍然出賣了他。  
「我就是喜歡你啊，我也不知道阿。」他的聲音細小，接近呢喃，要不是現在在安靜的室內，隱隱只有客廳傳來相撲的呼嚕聲，他都快聽不見。  
「抱歉康納。」漢克將他輕輕地抱到懷中，然後吻去他落下的淚水，以及一開始看到就想要親吻的鼻尖，他放柔了聲音。「你知道這代表什麼意思嗎，我們之間，僅僅是這樣的關係就已經是不可原諒的了。」

 

他將他抱到了客廳，漢克讓他坐在身上，那柔軟的後穴仍濕潤著，可以輕易吞入他的性器，他們就坐在沙發上，電視傳來播報員的聲音。  
「我不知道。」康納哭的一哽一哽，他用毛衣袖子將眼淚擦掉，漢克知道他一定了解他所說的，他輕輕的吻了吻他紅腫的唇瓣。  
「我只知道我喜歡你。」康納在緩了緩後只顫顫說了這句話。

 

「媽的。」漢克幾乎無法控制自己，他向上一頂跨，康納幾乎覺得自己要被頂穿，他抱住了漢克的脖子驚叫了一聲，然後再次感受到漢克如打樁機般的深淺撞擊。  
康納幾乎承受不住，已經高潮多次的陰莖現在只能勘勘流出少許液體，想當然那圍裙也被弄得一蹋糊塗。  
漢克沒有放過他，似乎覺得這姿勢不太好使力，他將康納抱起，然後放到了沙發邊，他讓康納並起雙腿，他垮開腿幾乎算是整個將康納環在懷裡，然後扶著自己還腫大的陰莖用力的頂入那已經被操到腫脹的肉穴中。  
「阿──!」  
康納仰起頸子，他覺得呼吸困難，尾椎傳來陣陣的酥麻，這個姿勢他沒辦法輕易活動，甚至也無法逃離漢克的挺弄，他覺得體內的兇器被頂到了一個很深的地方，雙腿被漢克的腿夾的死緊，他耳邊聽到漢克粗重的呼吸聲，腰部被狠狠的扣緊，然後在最後幾次的衝刺，他感覺到漢克似乎也高潮了。

 

兩人大汗淋漓的抱在一起，就著這樣的姿勢溫存了一陣子。

「我買了你的聖誕禮物。」漢克看著康納在浴缸裡放水，他彎腰時那隱密的穴口似乎還沒辦法閉緊，隱隱流出了些許潤滑劑，他小心的嚥了口口水。  
「我可沒有買你的。」他根本沒有想到這小兔崽子會特地跑過來攪和。  
「恩。」在漢克搓洗身體時，康納湊了過來，伸手環住了他的頸子，然後交換了一個濕熱的深吻，他們唇舌交纏，在充滿水聲的浴室中並不凸顯。  
吻畢，漢克看著康納伸出腥紅色的舌頭舔著被吻腫的嘴唇。  
「我收到了。」  
他露出了像是天真小孩般的笑容。

 

「恩?康納跟我?」馬庫斯有點驚訝地瞪大眼，「你腦袋燒壞了嗎?柯爾。」  
「不，我是合理的懷疑。」他看著康納送給馬庫斯的聖誕禮物，那是一個造型奇特的手機吊飾。  
康納沒有什麼挑禮物的品味。  
「恩，這麼說吧，那傢伙對自己沒有興趣的人都是不屑一顧的。」馬庫斯看著聖誕派對上的人群們。「他像是從來沒有喜歡過一個人一樣。」  
「冷漠卻不失去距離、自控力強，他身體裡似乎有著殘酷及天真兩個人格，他們不會互相拉扯，反而會同心協力地抓住他想要的目標，就像是個殘忍的獵人一樣。」  
柯爾不太懂馬庫斯在說什麼，他微微皺起眉看著馬庫斯將手中的酒一飲而盡。  
「所以如果他真的遇到了一個喜歡的人，那那個人一定逃不出他的手掌心。」  
馬庫斯朝他笑笑，「他一定是會主動出擊的人。」

 

過幾天他看到康納右耳上別著一個漂亮的藍色耳環，那耳環會因為光顯折射而變化出紅色或黃色的色澤，但他記得康納並沒有耳洞。

 

他開始好奇他的聖誕假日到底是跟誰過了。

**Author's Note:**

> lofer: http://72109571.lofter.com/


End file.
